


Day 22

by bigleosis



Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar [22]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas Movies, Cuddling, F/M, Good Omens Fanfiction Advent calendar, day 22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/bigleosis
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer
Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545160
Kudos: 10





	Day 22

**Day 22 | Christmas movies**

Anathema and Newt were cuddled up on the sofa, two mugs of hot chocolate on the table and _‘Kevin alone at home’_ was running on the TV. It was a perfect night to indulge such laziness.  
Newt’s arm was wrapped around Anathema, her head resting on his chest, both covered by a soft worn-out blanket.  
She’d loved to watch Christmas movies with her mom every year, but after Anathema had met Newt, and had fallen in love with him, she’d decided to stay in England.  
And this was even more perfect. Newt was practically radiating love and happiness. This would be her future from now on. Being in love with this nerd, who laughed at the most inappropriate moments, who had no sense of fashion or technical knowledge.  
But Anathema wouldn’t have it any other way.  
Christmas movie nights would become their new tradition.  
And they’d do it with their children one day as well.  
With a happy sigh, she sank further against Newt, who hummed in contentment. 


End file.
